Dancing in The Sky
by white pedal
Summary: Based on Howl's Moving Castle, Atem was taking a short cut home until he was stopped by thugs in the ally. As he was about to get mugged, a witch came to his rescue and takes him home, by flying in the sky. Revoltionshipping


_**A story commission for FairyofThunder22, I had a lot of fun with this story:) I love both Revolutionshipping and Howl's Moving Castle so this was a delight to write. And I want to give a BIG shout out to Autobot0001 for helping me by betating the story!**_

_**Enjoy:)**_

* * *

Atem had no idea why he walked into the alley way on his way home from work at the game shop, but his choice now had consequences as he was soon surrounded by street thugs with knives ready to attack him. He help his hands up, mentally scolding himself for his decision, he knew that the alley in Domino city was dangerous. It was where criminals and con artists hung out, and where unfortunate accidents happened according to the news.

Why did he take that path you wonder? Because he wanted to be home just to get to sleep since he now had the week off and wanted to have the luxury he was denied since the beginning of the month of December. His house was far from his work but the alley was considered a short cut towards the street where his apartment was, and along with his sleep deprivation clouding his judgment, he decided it was a good idea to cut across it.

Until he saw knives pointing at him, and immediatly regretted his choice.

_"Ah shit! Should've known this was a bad idea!" _Atem exclaimed to himself.

"Alright, buddy! Just hand over your wallet and no one will get hurt!" One robber demanded.

"You're out numbered!" the other robber laughed, "you should've known better than to come through here!"

"I have a brother who'll scold me for my poor judgement. I don't recall asking an asshole for an opinion." Atem said callously to the second man. Yugi was going to give him a long lecture if he survived the robbery.

The third robber was walking behind Atem, with a knife ready to use, "No matter, we want your money, and if you don't do anything funny, we'll let you live. It'll be a Christmas present you'll thank us for life."

Atem knew he didn't have a choice. While he wants to beat them up, he knew that without a weapon he was outmatched and could get killed if he made one wrong move. And he'd feel guilty for making Yugi lose his big brother, especially during the holidays.

"...Alright," Atem surrendered, "...I'll cooperate. I'll get my wallet." Atem slowly reached his hand to his coat pocket."

"You guys have some nerve robbing someone like this during this time of year!"

Atem and the robbers turned their heads as they heard an angry female voice behind them. Atem's eyes widened when he saw her.

The girl was tall, with Atem noticing her very long legs, wearing a pink winter jacket and had a yellow scarf around her neck. She had short chocolate brown hair that shined from the setting sun, and her baby blue eyes were filled with fire and passion that made Atem feel heat inside of him.

The three robbers were annoyed by the new intruder, "Hey, get lost lady! This has nothing to do with you!"

The girl, dropping her purse to the ground, blue eyes hardening, "When you try to mug someone, and I happen to see it, it becomes my business!" she growled as she also started to role up her sleeves.

The robbers see what she was doing and began to snicker, "Oh and what will you do? Fight us?" one of them mocked.

The girl cracked her knuckles and glared at them dangerously, "Now I will."

The boys chuckled more, "Alright, you guys take care of the annoying banshee, I'll take care of the porcupine." ordered the leader.

As the two men began to charge at the brunette, to their shock she jumped fifty feet in the air, with her landing behind them seconds later.

The men, Atem included, were stunned. Than to their disbeief, her hands started to glow blue light and before anyone knew it, the two men who tried attacking her were now small dogs. Yapping as they starred up at the girl looking at them in dissaproval until they ran off.

Atem and the robber blinked. The girl turned around and marched over to the man, who was now shaking from fear seeing what she did.

"You...what are you, ya freak!?" He spat out.

The girl didn't say anything and she just kicked his crotch as hard as he could. The man started to turn blue with his eyes wide as dinner plates, tears furiously streaming down his face as he puffed his cheeks trying not to cry out in pain.

Atem just stared, trying to process what he just saw.

The man passed out from the pain, then the girl turned to look at Atem. But instead of a glare, he recieved looks of a mother about to scold him for doing something wrong.

"What were you thinking walking down this alley!?" she scolded him, "don't you know this is the most dangerous place to walk through at night!? You're lucky I found your or you would have been mugged or killed!"

Atem just blinked, but shook his head and regained his composure, "Uh, right, sorry. This was a short cut to mine and my brother's house, I wanted to get home sooner so-"

"That's no excuse to do something so dangerous!" she snapped, but soon her face became softer and sighed, "but at least you're safe now."

Atem and the woman stood in silence, but then Atem broke the silence.

"How did you do that? Turning those men into dogs I mean..."

The girl froze as he told her this. She had a look of a child getting caught with a hand in the cookie jar, she quickly turned her head, "I uh...w-well," she began stuttering, _"Oh crap! I just revealed my powers to a total stranger! Now he's gonna blab to everyone, oh man Ishizu's gonna kill me for this!"_

"Thank you."

The girl snapped out of her mind and looked at Atem, "Huh?"

"For saving my life, though I do have questions about what just happened...are you witch?" Atem asked.

She didn't know what to say, one side was glad he wasn't freaking out and yelling out "WITCH" for all to hear in a thirty mile radius, while the half of her brain was screaming at her for exposing her magic before a mortal.

"I..uh well you see," she stuttered, "It's not what it seems! I shouldn't have revealed my powers like that, but you were about to be killed by those men that I panicked, okay!?"

Atem blinked, "You were that worried about me to reveal your powers like that, when I'm just a stranger?" suddenly, he felt a smirk creep his face,

"I'm actually flattered that a witch was willing to come to my rescue."

The girl blushed, than she turned her head averting her eyes. Than Atem looked at his watch and his eyes widened, "Shit!" Atem cursed, "I need to get home or Yugi will call the police!"

She turned her head and realized the sun was setting quickly, "Oh no! I need to get home to!" she looks at Atem in desperation and annoyance and grabs his hand.

Atem blinks, "Huh? What are you doing?"

"Listen," she began in a serious tone, "what I'm about to do, it will be a bit terrifying, but it's the only way to get you home without anymore thugs coming at you! And you are to not, under any circumstances, tell anyone what happened tonight, if you do we'll both get in trouble. I already revealed my powers to you so I might face a penalty for it by my superior, but the consequences will be worse if you tell others about it. Understood?"

Atem didn't know what to say, first he was cornered by thugs and was nearky mugged and killed, and now he was rescued by a beautiful witch who's telling him to keep quiet about their encounter and the fact she revealed her magic to him.

Without warning, she pulled him as they began to run and as they reached the end of the alley way to a sidewalk, "Hey! What are you-" Atem was cut off as she jumped into the air, taking him with her and before long Atem saw the whole city beneath him.

That's when he realized, he was flying.

Atem yelped as they girl looked over the city, "So where is your house?" she asked him.

Atem, still panicking about being in the sky, looked at the girl, "A-at eighteen forty- three Queen's Knights street!" he answered shakingly, "It's twenty minutes from here!"

"Perfect."

As they flew, Atem's fears began to fade and were replaced with a new emotion; awe.

He stared down at the city, that was now covered by lights, from the street lights to the Christmas lights the city had recently put up. Atem continued looking down as he saw people walking down the street with children laughing as they look at the lights, and the sound of Christmas music came on from below.

Atem looked over at the girl, the more he looked at her the more he saw how beautiful she was as her short brown hair flowed with the wind, her piercing blue eyes sparkling from the lights looking ahead.

Atem felt a blush fall on his cheeks, and looks away so she wouldn't notice.

"So, you truly are a witch." Atem spoke.

The girl felt her blood run cold, but continues flying, "Yes, I am," she answered firmly, "but no one is supposed to know about us, but tonight I ended up revealing myself to you by mistake, and I know I'll be in big trouble tonight."

Atem saw the fear behind her stern persona, Atem started to feel guilty for it. She revealed her magic to save him while he was stubborn enough to take the short cut to the dangerous alley way where he almost got mugged and killed.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"That you risked getting in trouble for saving me. I was stupid to want to take that short cut."

She was stunned hearing him apologize to her. She started to feel guilty for scolding him earlier and looks at him with a small smile, "Don't apologize, I was the one who revealed my powers...but next time be careful. I don't want us to meet like that again with you being at gunpoint."

Atem chuckled, "Duly noted."

Atem reached into his pocket and took his phone out, he scrolled through it and then pressed the button. Music started playing and it caught the girls attention.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Putting on music, I hope you don't mind."

The music began with gentle guitar notes, then a woman started singing with the lyrics starting with _"Tell me what does it look like in Heaven"_

She continued listening to the music and suddenly, she finds herself being upright with Atem holding her right hand firmly and putting his other arm around her waist.

She turned red on her cheeks and became flustered, 'W-what are you doing!?" she exclaimed.

Atem just smirked, "Care to dance? I never been in the sky before.'"

She blushed more and turned her head away, "We still need to get you home."

"Just one dance? This is actually fun." Atem mockingly pouts.

Her eye began to twitch, "How about we change the song to 'It's Raining Men' and see how you feel about it?" she said in annoyance.

Atem just smiled, "How about 'Pretty Woman' since I'm with one?" he responded.

She blushed madly from his answer, then sighed in defeat, "Alright, one dance."

Atem began to move along with her, she was amazed that he became accustomed to moving so gracefully in the sky after the shock of finding out the girl who saved him is a witch and took him nearly fifty feet into the sky. Atem re-adjusted himself they began to spin a little bit, while the girl was starting to feel intoxicated by his touch and the scent of his colonge, blushing as she was close to his body.

"By the way, I don't think I ever got your name." Atem said.

She shook her head and blinked, "Oh...well I don't know if I should tell you."

Atem blinked while looking disappointed, "I see, is it because of you being a witch having to keep yourself from the public?"

"...You can say that yes." she answered, while sounding a bit sad herself.

Atem, sensing her disappointment, spoke up, "Well I'll tell you my name then."

"Huh?"

Atem smirked and twirled her and dipped her as the song neared the end, causing her to squeak and her eyes widening.

"My names Atem Mutou." he tells her.

"..Atem?"

She felt her heart pounding as Atem leaned towards her face as he dipped her. Their breathed near each other's skin as Atem looked into her eyes, for a moment, the witch believed it was Atem that flew her into the sky and was the true magician.

Atem smiled at her while he looked over her shoulder, "There's my house."

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked down, they flew down to Atem's bedroom balcony. Atem checked his watch and sighed in relief, "Oh good, Yugi isn't home yet."

Atem turns around to see the girl look at him with a hint of sadness, "Are you okay?" he asked her.

She nodded with a smile, "I am, I'm glad you just got home safely. Just try to be more careful next time okay?" she turns around to leave, only for

Atem to grab her arm.

She turns around in shock, Atem looked at her with a hopeful expression, "Will I see you again?" he asked.

She didn't know what to say. On one hand she did want to get to know this man more since she's come to like him, but on the other hand she was a witch and believed Ishizu won't be pleased knowing se revealed herself to a man she barely knows. To much seemed at stake for them to meet again.

"I don't know." she simply answers, trying not to look him in the eye.

Atem walked closer to her, towering her and she continued to avoid eye contact.

"You said you want us to meet again without me being at gunpoint, right? Well I agree with that." He said.

She looked at Atem, with both uncertainty and hope, "I'm just not sure if I can.."

Atem continued, "We can meet in a coffee shop if you want. I promise that I'll keep your identity as a witch a secret, I'm sure your superior doesn't know about this either so we can keep it between us. So please...promise we can meet again?"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. After everything he saw, and knowing what she is he was practically _pleading _to see her again, not caring that she was a witch.

She was silent, and she looks up at him and was about to answer, a door opened downstairs and was closed shut.

_**"Atem! I'm home!"**_

Both Atem and the girl froze as Atem's younger brother, Yugi, enetered the house. Atem quickly opened his bedroom door to answer his brother.

"Uh, hey Yugi! I'm upstairs!" Atem exclaimed.

Yugi walked near the stairs, carrying bags of groceries by each hand. He smiled as he saw his older brother.

"Oh good, you're here!" Yugi chirped, "Sorry it took so long, I stopped to get some groceries for dinner tonight. It'll be ready soon."

Atem, trying to not act suspicious, quickly answered, "Oh, okay. I'm just going to shower, it's been a log day at work."

Yugi blinked, usually Atem would complain about dinner taking to long. Raising an eyebrow, the youngest Mutou answered back, "Oh..okay, it'll be done soon so try not to take so long!"

Atem closed his door and sighed in relief, "That was close, I was worried for a se-" Atem turned around and froze.

The girl was gone and his window was still open, with the cold air breezing through.

The girl was gone.

Atem frowned at this, he sighed in defeat as he knew that might never see the girl again. Thinking about it was already making him feel more depressed, then something caught the corner of his eye on his dresser.

He went over and saw that it was a note, he was surprised and picked it up to read it.

_Coffee shop at Domino Cafe at eleven AM at Wednesday._

_My name is Tea._

A few moments later, Atem smiled and went to close the window. Not knowing that Tea was floating above his house, and was smiling as he flew away until their coffee date.

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**Please R&R**_


End file.
